Wu Sehun Family
by Caramellia
Summary: (Sequel dari After Rain) Kehidupan pasca nikah pasangan Hunsoo. #Hunsoo#GS#MarriedLife
1. Chapter 1

**WU SEHUN FAMILY**

Sehun mengendong tubuh Lovy di punggungnya. Princessnya yang cantik ini merengek ingin di gendong oleh Dad. Suasana kediaman keluarga Wu Sehun nampak sepi, Nyonya Wu masih di butik tentu saja. Sehun menurunkan Lovy di depan pintu dan membuat Lovy cemberut.

"Lepas sepatunya dulu princess" perintah Sehun yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia berjalan lebih dulu ke dapur. Istrinya sudah memasak dan Sehun tinggal memanaskan untuk makan siangnya dengan Lovy. Lovy sekarang sudah duduk di kelas 1 sekolah dasar, dan hari ini Lovy pulang lebih awal sehingga Sehun bisa makan siang bersama putrinya. Lovy akan pulang pukul 14.00 jika hari biasa.

"Dad kenapa kita tidak makan bersama Mom saja?" tanya Lovy yang membuka lemari es untuk mengambil minum.

"Mom sedang sibuk sayang, Lovy cepat ganti bajunya. Kita makan setelah ini" Lovy tidak bicara tapi menaiki tangga untuk sampai di kamarnya.

Ponsel Sehun berdering keras, saat hot daddy itu menunggu makanannya hangat. Dengan senyum mengembang Sehun mengeser layar ponselnya dan segera menempelkan di telinga.

"Haii sayang.."

" _Sudah di rumah?"_

"Iya, sedang menghangatkan makanan. Mom sudah makan siang?"

" _Masih menunggu pesanan. Oh ya, jangan lupa mengantar Lovy ke les vokalnya, Dad"_

"Tentu saja Mom, aku akan menjemputmu nanti"

" _Hmm, ku tutup ya.. Love you"_

Tutt Tutt..

"Love you too" ucap Sehun pelan senyumnya masih sangat lebar. Meskipun istrinya tidak mendengarkan ucapan cintanya karena memang selalu seperti itu. Istrinya itu memang tidak mudah mengungapkan perasaannya. Bayangan istrinya dengan kedua pipi bersemu merah membuat Sehun kembali tersenyum.

"Dad kapan Lovy punya adek?" tanya Lovy yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk di meja makan.

 **NEXT? Or Delete?**

 **Sequelnya After Rain ya..**

 **Castnya masih sama, tapi ini kek kumpulan oneshot gitu. Open request, tapi yang rate M gak bakalan dibikinin kalo nyrempet masih bisalah..**

 **Aku tunggu responnya..**

 **Luvv**

 **-Caramelia-**


	2. Chapter 2

**QUALITY TIME**

 **Warn : Typo everywhere, cerita unfaedah :v**

Sehun mengendong tubuh Lovy di punggungnya. Princessnya yang cantik ini merengek ingin di gendong oleh Dad. Suasana kediaman keluarga Wu Sehun nampak sepi, Nyonya Wu masih di butik tentu saja. Sehun menurunkan Lovy di depan pintu dan membuat Lovy cemberut.

"Lepas sepatunya dulu princess" perintah Sehun yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia berjalan lebih dulu ke dapur. Istrinya sudah memasak dan Sehun tinggal memanaskan untuk makan siangnya dengan Lovy. Lovy sekarang sudah duduk di kelas 1 sekolah dasar, dan hari ini Lovy pulang lebih awal sehingga Sehun bisa makan siang bersama putrinya. Lovy akan pulang pukul 14.00 jika hari biasa.

"Dad kenapa kita tidak makan bersama Mom saja?" tanya Lovy yang membuka lemari es untuk mengambil minum.

"Mom sedang sibuk sayang, Lovy cepat ganti bajunya. Kita makan setelah ini" Lovy tidak bicara tapi menaiki tangga untuk sampai di kamarnya.

Ponsel Sehun berdering keras, saat hot daddy itu menunggu makanannya hangat. Dengan senyum mengembang Sehun mengeser layar ponselnya dan segera menempelkan di telinga.

"Haii sayang.."

" _Sudah di rumah?"_

"Iya, sedang menghangatkan makanan. Mom sudah makan siang?"

" _Masih menunggu pesanan. Oh ya, jangan lupa mengantar Lovy ke les vokalnya,_ _Hunna_ _"_

"Tentu saja sunshine, aku akan menjemputmu nanti"

" _Hmm, ku tutup ya.. Love you"_

Tutt Tutt..

"Love you too" ucap Sehun pelan senyumnya masih sangat lebar. Meskipun istrinya tidak mendengarkan ucapan cintanya karena memang selalu seperti itu. Istrinya itu memang tidak mudah mengungkapkan perasaannya. Bayangan istrinya dengan kedua pipi bersemu merah membuat Sehun kembali tersenyum.

"Dad jangan senyum terus, aneh" Lovy sudah duduk di depan Sehun sekarang. Sehun hanya tertawa mendengar celoteh putrinya itu.

Selanjutnya kedua pasangan bapak dan anak ini menikmati makan siangnya dengan khidmat. Setelah ini Sehun harus kembali ke kantor setelah mengantar Lovy. Lovy banyak bercerita tentang teman-temannya yang mempunyai adik. Entahlah, Lovy semakin sering bercerita yang berhubungan dengan adik. Kemarin Yuko salah satu teman les balet yang memiliki adek, hari ini Taerin yang memiliki adik bayi laki-laki, mungkin besok akan ada lagi. Apa akhir-akhir ini warga Korea banyak yang memiliki anak. Sehun sendiri juga tidak tahu.

"Dad?" Lovy mengaduk makan siangnya yang masih belum habis

"Ya princess?" jawab Sehun setelah menelan makan siangnya.

"Lovy ingin ke rumah Auntie Minseok, Lovy ingin bertemu Hanseok"

"Nanti bilang Mom dulu ya sayang, akhir pekan kan biasanya Lovy di rumah Daddy Jongin" Sehun masih berbicara dengan lembut kepada putrinya yang akhir-akhir ini gampang merajuk.

"Tidak, minggu kemaren kan Lovy di rumah Daddy seminggu jadi minggu ini tidak kesana" Lovy benar-benar tidak menyelesaikan makannya. Tangannya menyilang di dada dan mulutnya cemberut. Bukannya membujuk Lovy, Sehun justru terkikik geli dan melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Dad, kapan Lovy punya adik?" tanya Lovy dengan mendekatkan badannya ke Dadnya.

"Lovy berdoa saja ya sama Tuhan, ingat kata Grandma Tuhan akan mengabulkan doa anak baik" jawab Sehun lembut.

"Tapi Lovy sudah jadi anak baik, tapi perut Mom tidak besar-besar" protes Lovy sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sehun hanya diam tak menjawab dan malah mengajak Lovy untuk bersiap-siap les vokal.

Lovy terus mengerucutkan bibirnya selama perjalanan ke tempatnya lesnya. Sehun hanya mengelengkan kepala singkat begitu melihat Lovy yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Bahkan Lovy yang biasanya mencium pipinya langsung turun begitu saja. Sehun tidak bodoh dia tahu bahwa putrinya ingin sekali memiliki adik. Sehun juga sebenarnya ingin memberi adik untuk Lovy dan sedang dalam proses. Sehun dan istri harus bekerja keras untuk program kehamilan. Ponselnya kembali berdering dan pria tampan langsung mengangkatnya ketika tahu siapa yang menelpon.

"Iya sayang.." Sehun kembali fokus setelah headfree menyambung di telinganya.

" _Sedang dimana? Sudah mengantar Lovy?"_

"Di jalan menuju kantor, sudah tenang saja gadis kita sedang marah"

" _Nanti appa yang akan menjemput Lovy, kenapa dia marah?"_

"Baiklah, meminta adik"

Jawaban terakhir Sehun membuat seseorang di seberang sana terdiam. Sehun yang sudah sampai kantor tidak mengetahui jika sambungan telpon dengan sang istri belum terputus, ditambah tidak ada suara dari seberang. Sehun buru-buru masuk ruangannya bertepatan dengan suara Kyungsoo yang kembali terdengar.

"Baiklah, jangan lupa menjemputku pukul 5 ya Dad"

"Oh? Ku kira sudah kau tutup telponnya. Tentu saja aku tidak lupa"

"Mana pernah aku menutup telpon tanpa berpamitan. Selamat bekerja sayang.." Suara halus istrinya mengakhiri panggilan singkat barusan membuat Sehun tersenyum lebar. Bahkan beberapa karyawannya pernah ada yang berkata terang-terangan jika Sehun akhir-akhir ini memiliki wajah yang lebih segar. Efek banyak tersenyum. Bahkan Baba dan Mamanya juga mengatakan demikian Sehun nampak lebih manusiawi. Sehun itu dulunya jarang memperlihatkan ekspresi wajahnya. Senyum sih tapi jarang.

 **~WuSehunFamily~**

Kyungsoo tengah duduk di ruangannya dengan buku sketsa di hadapannya. Ponselnya masih ia genggam tapi pandangannya nampak tidak fokus. Melamun. Padahal biasanya dia akan tersenyum sambil memegang kedua pipinya karena malu. Meskipun sudah menikah, Kyungsoo masih saja merasa malu. Memang usia pernikahan mereka masih seumur jagung tapi tetap saja perbincangan barusan dengan sang suami membuat Kyungsoo berfikir. Menyandang sebagai Nyonya Wu memang tidak banyak mengubah hidup Kyungsoo. Dia tetap bisa bekerja di butiknya, menyelesaikan kuliahnya yang tinggal sedikit lagi, mengurus Lovy dan masih sering mengunjungi appa dan eommanya. Lelakinya itu memang sangat-sangat luarbiasa. Dia tidak pernah menuntut, dia tidak pernah membatasi ruang gerak Kyungsoo, dia tidak pernah kasar dengan Kyungsoo, diaa.. ah dia terlalu baik dan Kyungsoo merasa sangat beruntung. Kyungsoo merasa jahat sekaligus cemas sekarang. Dia bukan tidak tahu, bahwa kehadiran bayi mungil di kehidupan pernikahannya dinantikan oleh suaminya. Bukan hanya suaminya saja, keluarga besar dan anaknya pun juga sudah sering menanyakannya.

Sebagai seorang wanita usia Kyungsoo masih produktif untuk memiliki momongan lagi tapi sampai sekarang Kyungsoo juga masih belum ada tanda-tanda. Kyungsoo melirik kalender di atas mejanya kemudian tersenyum. Kyungsoo cukup banyak membuang waktu dengan melamun hingga tak sadar jika 1 jam lagi waktunya dia pulang. Kyungsoo buru-buru melanjutkan sketsanya dan menghubungi Yeri untuk menemuinya.

Butik Kyungsoo sudah terkenal sekarang pasca Kyungsoo menerima tawaran dari temannya waktu itu. Meskipun tidak secara langsung, kalian mungkin akan sering melihat jika butik Kyungsoo itu hampir tidak ada pengunjung, tapi jangan salah di dalam aktivitas produksi sedang gila-gilaan. Kebanyakan customer Kyungsoo memang secara online dan akan datang saat fitting saja. Berterimakasihlah kepada Lay dan Minseok yang sekarang ikut membantu butiknya.

"Hai pengantin baru, pulanglah suami tampanmu sudah menunggu" suara sahabatnya mengintrupsi Kyungsoo yang sedang fokus dengan sketsa dengan gagang telpon dijepit di pundak kecilnya. Kyungsoo mengakhiri panggilan dengan customernya dan mendengus sebal pada Minseok.

"Berhenti mengodaku Seoki, Sehun sudah datang? Kau sedang tidak berbohong kan?" selidik Kyungsoo

"Kenyataannya kan kau memang pengantin baru.. Ya dia sudah menunggu Kyungie sayaang, aku serius kali ini, cepatlah pulang ranjang kalian sudah menunggu untuk dibuat berantakan" goda Minseok sambil terkekeh ringan. Wanita ini memang hobi sekali membuat Kyungsoo kesal dan malu secara bersamaan.

"Ck kau sendiri pulanglah urus sana suami dan anakmu" balas Kyungsoo sambil membereskan meja dan barang-barangnya.

"Ada apa Seoki,sebelumnya kau punya tujuan lain kan datang kesini?" Kyungsoo menatap Minseok yang bersandar di meja kerja Kyungsoo dengan jari yang mengetuk meja random.

"Iya ada masalah, tapi itu bisa aku jelaskan besok. Aku hanya ingin kau tau aku baru saja memecat salah satu pegawaimu" jelas Minseok cuek, seperti memecat pegawai itu hal yang biasa dilakukan seperti makan dan minum.

"Astaga Seoki" Kyungsoo menghela nafas kasar kemudian keluar dari ruangannya.

"Cepatlah pulang, hari ini weekend kita tutup awal. Aku tidak ingin para pegawai tidak punya waktu untuk berkencan" kekeh Kyungsoo sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup pelan.

Kyungsoo menemukan suaminya menatapnya. Berdiri dengan senyum tampan yang membuat Kyungsoo ingin merengkuh pria itu dalam pelukannya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada kemudian menghirup dalam-dalam aromanya. Tapi Kyungsoo terlalu malu untuk melakukan itu. Jadi, Kyungsoo hanya membalas senyum suaminya kemudian menautkan tangannya di lengan prianya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, sayang" ucap Kyungsoo di tengah-tengah perjalanan mereka keluar dari butik.

"No problem sunshine" jawab Sehun mencium puncak kepala Kyungsoo membuat pemiliknya semakin tersenyum manis.

"Mau makan malam di luar atau di rumah?" tanya Kyungsoo begitu mereka sudah duduk di dalam mobil. Sehun sedang memasang sealtbeltnya begitu pula Kyungsoo.

"Home, aku rindu masakanmu" jawab Sehun membuat Kyungsoo menatap Sehun tidak suka. Seperti Kyungsoo ini wanita yang tidak bertanggung jawab dan tidak pernah memperhatikan asupan gizi keluarganya.

"Ahh maksudku masakanmu yang baru dimasak bukan yang dihangatkan" Sehun memperbaiki kata-katanya. Tapi Kyungsoo hanya diam tidak membalas ucapan Sehun namun tidak lagi menunjukkan ekspresi marah. Di kepalanya sudah terancang beberapa menu untuk makan malam.

Selama di perjalanan mereka berbincang apa saja yang bisa mereka obrolkan. Kyungsoo itu sebenarnya cerewet, jika moodnya sedang bagus. Hingga mobil Sehun sudah sampai di parkiran apartemen Sehun. Seperti alarm, Sehun akan selalu turun terlebih dahulu kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo. Mengenggam tangan wanitanya lembut yang selalu mendapat senyuman termanis sedunia. Di mata Sehun begitu jadi jangan protes. Genggaman tangan mereka tidak akan terlepas sampai mereka masuk ke apartemen mereka. Selalu begitu membuat banyak orang iri. Saat di lift Sehun akan berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo dengan memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo posesif.

"Hunna, mandilah dulu. Aku siapkan makan malam" seru Kyungsoo sambil membantu membawakan jas dan tas Sehun. Kyungsoo sedikit berlari menuju kamar mereka. Kebiasaan ini memang tidak pernah berubah. Ketika Sehun mengingatkan maka Kyungsoo akan beralasan bahwa itu bentuk olahraga ringan. Sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum dan menyusul Kyungsoo ke kamar. Sehun itu tidak suka mandi di kamar mandi dekat dapur, lebih suka mandi di kamar mandi kamarnya.

 **~WuSehunFamily~**

Sementara Kyungsoo memasak, setelah berganti baju tentu saja. Sehun yang sudah selesai mandi berdiri tidak jauh dari dapur, menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding dan memperhatikan kesayangannya. Bagi Sehun melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak itu pemandangan indah tersendiri. Lihatlah bagaimana tubuh mungil itu bergerak, rambutnya yang panjang di cepol menampilkan lehernya yang jenjang. Uhh Kyungsoo sangat sexy jika sedang di dapur. Walaupun Kyungsoo selalu sexy di mata Sehun.

Bergerak perlahan Sehun sedikit berjinjit agar tidak membuat Kyungsoo menoleh. Kemudian tangannya bergerak di antara pinggang Kyungsoo. Dan..

'Grep'

Tangan Sehun sudah melingkar sempurna di perut Kyungsoo, membuat yang dipeluk sedikit berjengkit kaget kemudian melayangkan pukulan di pundak Sehun.

"Kau bisa membunuhku, Hunna" gerutu Kyungsoo masih asik dengan masakannya.

"Akuu lapaar" rengek Sehun sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kyungsoo.

"Sebentar lagi" Kyungsoo mencicipi supnya, kemudian mengarahkan sendok ke mulut Sehun

"Cobalah? Apa ada yang kurang?" tanyanya begitu Sehun memasukkan sendok itu ke mulutnya setelah meniupnya sebelumnya.

"Sedikit garam" jawab Sehun. Kyungsoopun menurutinya.

"Sayaaang, aku lapaaar" sekali lagi Sehun merengek. Geli sebenarnya, tapi lama-lama Kyungsoo biasa saja. Sehun memang seperti itu, manja sekali padanya. Hanya padanya, akan berbeda jika ada Lovy di rumah.

"Astaga sebentar lagi tunggu mendidih, menyingkarlah yeobo biar aku bisa cepat" bujuk Kyungsoo tapi Sehun malah menciumi lehernya.

"Aku ingin memakanmu" bisik Sehun di telinga Kyungsoo, yang menghasilkan rona merah di pipinya.

"Iya, tapi kita harus makan malam dulu" Kyungsoo mengelus lengan Sehun yang melingkari perutnya.

"Aku ingin sekaraang~~" merengek lagi

"Tidak, aku tau kau tidak akan membiarkan aku pergi dari ranjang sebelum pagi. Dan sekarang aku lapar. Kalau tidak mau menunggu ya sudah" putus Kyungsoo final, sambil melepaskan pelukan Sehun. Kemudian sibuk dengan urusan dapurnya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya bisa melihat Kyungsoo dengan wajah memelas.

"Makan tidak?" rupanya Sehun berdiam cukup lama sampai tidak sadar Kyungsoo sudah menunggu di meja makan. Sehun berjalan lesu yang justru membuat Kyungsoo menahan tawa. Astaga dasar _brondong._

Makan malam mereka berjalan dengan khidmat. Tidak ada yang mereka obrolkan karena Kyungsoo tidak menyukai mengobrol saat sedang makan. Kyungsoo selesai lebih dulu, entah karena Kyungsoo terlalu lapar atau Sehun yang makan terlalu lama.

"Biar aku yang mencucinya" ucapan Sehun membuat Kyungsoo yang akan beranjak meletakkan piring di wastafel menoleh dan berhenti sebentar.

"Baiklah, terimakasih sayang. Aku pergi mandi dulu" Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian mengecup pipi Sehun sebelum berlari menuju kamarnya. Sehun tersenyum setelahnya. Jika sudah begini artinya Kyungsoo benar-benar menepati ucapannya.

Setelah mencuci piring Sehun menuju kamarnya. Sehun masuk kamar bertepatan dengan Kyungsoo yang keluar dari kamar mandi masih dengan bathrope. Sama-sama berdiam di depan pintu. Saling mengulum senyum. Seperti pengantin baru saja. Sehun yang terlebih dahulu melakukan pergerakan dengan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan merengkuhnya dalam dekapannya. Mencium bibir ranum itu lembut. Hingga ciuman itu semakin menuntut. Kyungsoo? Tidak melawan justru membalas perlakuan Sehun dengan kooperatif.

Kyungsoo sudah merencanakan ini, sejak telepon Sehun tadi pagi dan juga setelah melihat kalender. Kyungsoo sedang masa subur dan berharap kali ini mereka berhasil. Bukan hanya Sehun dan Lovy yang menginginkan adanya bayi namun dirinya juga ingin.

Sudahlah kita tinggalkan saja pengantin baru ini. .

 **~WuSehunFamily~**

Dering telepon berteriak nyaring. Kyungsoo mengerjap dan memanjangkan tangannya untuk meraih ponsel di ata nakas. Tapi tidak kunjung ia temukan. Tubuhnya ingin bangkit tapi lengan suaminya memeluknya posesif. Belum lagi rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya, rasanya tulang-tulangnya seperti terlepas. Kyungsoo mudah sekali terganggu dengan suara ketika ia tidur, dan ponsel itu benar-benar memekkan telinga. Namun suara itu tampaknya tidak menganggu makhluk di sebelahnya.

Kyungsoo mengoyangkan tubuh Sehun setelah memutar tubuhnya menghadap suaminya. Tapi usaha Kyungsoo sia-sia, tidak ada reaksi. Kyungsoo mendesah lega begitu suara ponsel itu berhenti berdering. Tapi tak lama ponsel itu kembali berdering.

"Yak! Wu Sehun bangguuun!" teriak Kyungsoo di telinga Sehun sambil memukul bahu Sehun keras-keras. Habis kesabaran. Kepalanya pusing mendengar dering ponsel itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun dengan mata yang terbuka setengah

"Ambilkan ponselku di tas itu, aku tidak bisa bangun" keluh Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk tasnya di meja rias.

Sehun menurut dan berjalan dengan percaya diri. Padahal tubuhnya sedang telanjang. Kyungsoo hanya berdecak. Sudah biasa.

Kyungsoo buru-buru mengeser tombol hijau begitu ponselnta sudah ada di tangannya. Sementara Sehun kembali masuk ke dalam selimut setelah memakai boxernya.

"Moooomm!" teriakan itu yang Kyungsoo dengar ketika mengangkat panggilan itu. membuat Kyungsoo menjauhkan benda persegi itu dan menekan tombol load speaker.

"Mom jahaat! Mom lupa menjemput Lovy ya?" suara itu penuh dengan rasa jengkel dan Kyungsoo tau gadisnya itu pasti menangis semalam.

"Astagaa maafkan Mom sayang, mom pikir Lovy memang menginap, Lovy kan tidak menghubungi Mom" jawab Kyungsoo sambil menatap tajam Sehun yang menyimak dengan bergelung nyaman di lengan Kyungsoo.

"Sudah, tapi Mom tidak menjawab hueeee.. pokoknya Lovy marah sama Mom dan Dad" dan panggilan itu terputus. Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Ini semua salahmu Tuan Wu, sekarang cepat jemput Lovy sebelum ia semakin marah" kata Kyungsoo ketus.

Sehun terdiam. Berfikir kenapa ini bisa salahnya? Bukankah mereka memang sama-sama lupa? Dan siapa yang menaruh ponsel di tas dan meminta mengabaikan itu semalam?

Sudahlah Tuan Wu, wanita selalu benar. Dan kau punya dua wanita yang harus dijaga agar tidak ada yang marah. Dengan malas akhirnya Sehun kembali beranjak untuk segera menjemput Lovy.

 **-FIN-**

 **Aku tau, aku sangat terlambat. Utang cerita juga masih banyak. Tapi dunia kerja beda pas masih jaman jadi mahasiswa. Capek, jadi tidak bisa menulis padahal idenya ada.**

 **Mungkin ini sedikit aneh, tapi aku berusaha up.**

 **Ada baiknya aku hiatus dulu kali ya? Daripada menulis tapi hasilnya mengecewakan.**

 **Yaah, ini jadi kumpulan oneshot, ratenya bkin bimbang mereka udah nikah sih tapi gak bakalan ada yang bener-bener rate M.**

 **After Rain part End aku delete karena aku nggak puas dan merasa itu jelek banget. Aku akan perbaiki dulu dan aku akan menginformasi jika sudah up.**

 **Okay, sudah curhatnya, sekarang giliran kalian yang curhat soal ff ini.**

 **Thanks kalian yang sudah review dan menunggu.**

 **Luvv :****


End file.
